Dual clutch transmissions that include automated electromechanical shifting mechanisms and methods are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,463,821, 6,044,719 and 6,012,561, which are each incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, disclose a dual clutch electo-mechanical automatic transmission. 
In general, these dual clutch type systems attempt to reduce the jolt associated with torque interruption as gears are shifted by starting to engage the next gear with one clutch while the current gear is disengaged with the other clutch. To further reduce the jolt associated with gear shifts in these types of transmissions, methods to control dual clutch transmissions have also been proposed. 
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,950,781 and 5,915,512 each disclose a twin-clutch transmission having two input shafts and a method for controlling the transmission. The first input shaft is attached to the primary drive gears, and the second input shaft is attached to one or more auxiliary gears. The  method disclosed is for controlling a gear shift between primary gears on the first input shaft wherein an auxiliary gear on the second input shaft provides a filler torque during the change in primary gears. This method is designed to reduce the jolt associated with the primary gear changes by use of the filler torque. 
Although these methods reduce the jolt from the gears being changed, they do not address the situation wherein a rapid double-downshifting is required, for example from 6th gear to 4th gear, or 3rd gear to 1st gear. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method of double-downshifting a dual clutch automatic transmission that reduces the jolts associated with such an endeavor, while simultaneously completing the double downshift in as rapid a time as possible. 